


Incubus

by miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternative Universe-Supernatural, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Human!Uruha, Humor, Incubus!Reita, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashima Kouyou, is an ordinary young professor at a local university and one day, he encounters something <em> weird </em>, and it changes his whole life...</p><p>To good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the stories about incubi on the internet. <3 AND I LOVE URUHA WEARING GLASSES <3

 

“All right everyone. Make sure to send in your assignments by the end of this month.” With that said, the last class was finally over, along with a wave of groans from the students that made Kouyou, the lecturer, smile with amusement. If they were exhausted with their mountains of paper works and readings to be done, he was just the same. So they better knew they weren’t alone in this case. And besides Kouyou had gone through the same thing when he was their age.

“Bye sensei!” One female student waved at Kouyou before she left and joined her group of squealing young adults as he, without a word returned the wave with a gentle smile and went back to make sure the table was spotless from books and scrawled papers of notes he had made just before breakfast.

“Well, lunch time.” He sighed as he placed both of his hands on his hips. “What shall I eat this time?” He bent down to pick his bag before sliding the straps up to his shoulder of his left arm, while at the same time balancing his laptop in his other arm. “Guess I’ll just have sandwich.” He quickly fixed a smile upon his perfect lips, pushed the bridge of his thick framed glasses and made his way out.

 

Single but unavailable, tall and lean with gorgeous facial features and honey-blonde locks, Takashima Kouyou can be considered as the youngest and the latest addition to the lecturers at one of the well-known universities in Japan. He was already offered to become one when he was taking a Ph.D, and with his steady and superb grades during his years of studying and showers of compliments he had received from lecturers back in his previous alma mater, it was no wonder he was chosen to lecture students who are merely a few years junior than him in his field. And today marked the second month of his teaching there.

And that also meant that he has a little knowledge about the university.

Especially about this one small abandoned building that is slightly secluded from the rest of other infrastructures, and Kouyou was curious about it. The two-story building had been originally made for the use of clubs or associations organized by the students, but years ago something had happened, and it had been left, unused ever since. From several conversations he had held with some of older lecturers, no one has ever made a move into the building, or else they’d be paid in return by going through some fatal accidents afterwards, which is horrifying and there are some rumors saying it is true, that it has even occurred to someone else already, and whether they live a normal life or the other one, is not known of.

But from what Kouyou knows, the building is not prohibited to anyone. Yet.

And he was now having his sandwich while sitting on a bench, close enough to the said building. He never believes in those weird, supernatural things, so he was definitely skeptical about what other people had said about it because it seemed absolutely normal to him. In fact, it was a sight to be seen somehow, with those pretty green plants rooting out on the dark walls, giving out some sort of a sentimental value. Unscrewing the cap of his cold green tea bottle, his eyes went to observe every minor details of the building; the broken roof, the windows, the doors...

Kouyou suddenly choked on his drink after a few sips, coughing painfully afterwards. As he rubbed his chest with his hand to ease the pain, his mind instantly went back to replay what his eyes had just witnessed, though it was just a glimpse, there was no mistaking something was there, standing straight, just beside one of the many doors.

A creature.

And the said being was literally dark, with a composure...of human, yes, it was slightly human-like, because he could see a pair of piercing silver orbs just now. Risking one look back at the door, he was both relieved and nervous to know that it was no longer there. And now there was the doubt; maybe it wasn’t real, that it had just been a product of his tired brain for making it up. He’d read about an article that our brains can deceive us in most situations.

“Not a ghost..totally not a ghost. Or anything alike.” Kouyou had to laugh, convincing himself that it was nothing to worry about.

But he didn’t waste his time to rush back to his apartment later that day.

Xxxxx

Kouyou grabbed a quick shower that evening out of habit, and was now sitting at the coffee table with a neat stack of papers sitting close to the edge. Usually at this hour he’d already begin working, but he was too distracted by whatever ...nonsensical thing he saw earlier, and he couldn’t help but think of the weird, disturbing lingering feeling of being watched and followed on his way back home, although he’d made sure- twice, if not, thrice- nobody had been following him, the feeling of an invisible presence was still bothering him. And he no longer felt...secured, even now.

“Now Kouyou.” He forced himself to snap out of his train of worrying thoughts, raking his fingers through his still damp locks from the shower before tucking them behind his ears. “You didn’t enter the building, okay? So you’re..fine.”He finished with a reassuring smile for none other than himself. But as he picked up his pen, his vision went blank out of the blue.

The air was still, and because of the silence he could hear his breathing that was quickening slightly and this made Kouyou aware that he was still conscious, yet he was feeling vulnerable in the darkness.

“Blackout..huh?” He mumbled under his breath, trying to put on a brave front as his pupils tried to adjust themselves to the new dark surrounding. “Great, fuck my life.” Taking his phone off the table, he stood up and made his way to the balcony of his apartment for what was left of source of light outside; the moon. Because it seemed like the whole city was engulfed with pitch black, with only the lights available from the vehicles down the streets.

“Oh, thank God there’s a connection.” He breathed a sigh of relief after his eyes squinted at the screen of his phone, the cold air outside making his free hand rub his fore arm as he leaned against a small section of a wall next to the balcony. Feeling like he should pour out his feelings on what happened today to someone, he made a video phone call to his mother. Turned out he was a mommy’s son after all, that he had told her every little details of the weird things happening to him earlier.

“Oh, Kouyou!” His mother laughed, making him pout indignantly but stayed silent nonetheless. “You know that’s just not making any sense at all!” She continued laughing, the increase in her pitch, however, made her son smile. He’d missed her so much all this time of being away all alone. “And you don’t believe in those things,” she said after regaining her breath and he could see her grinning at him through the screen, lucky enough she had electricity at their house, miles away from here,”by the way how’s life treating you?”

“It’s treating me...” He shrugged, curving those fine lips into a smile. “..great. Yeah.” He nodded.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yep, I have.”

“But you look thin, sweetheart.” She looked worried.

“Well, I’ve always been like this, mom.” And when he was about to say his good-bye, his mother suddenly spoke up as if something had just struck her.

“Oh!You have a boyfriend?!” It was clear she was excited. Kouyou laughed, shaking his head with a small frown between his eyebrows.

“No!Of course not! I need to familiarize myself first with the--”

“But who’s there behind you?”

That made his laughter stop abruptly, his eyes not removing themselves from the screen of his phone. His mouth flapped open a few times before his voice could find its way out.“What?” He asked, and it came out as a whisper involuntarily, but his mother wasn’t moving anymore. “Mom?” Or rather, the screen was frozen, and no matter how many times he swiped his thumb through it, his phone seemed to be not functioning at all, which was something that had never happened before.

His face went pale.

‘Why did she say that...?’ And he wasn’t dare to turn around for a confirmation. Clutching his phone until his knuckles went white, he forced his legs to bring him back inside his apartment, dart into his room and jump into the bed, wrapping a thick blanket around himself and closing his eyes shut as he curled himself into a ball, whispering some reassuring words to himself.

At this moment his work didn’t matter to him anymore and he just wanted to fall asleep right away, even though it was still early. But it was hard to do so, definitely hard and he had to uncover the blanket from his head as he felt suffocated from the lack of air and the sudden rise of temperature in the room. His breathing accelerated.

Kouyou suddenly stiffened and he held his breath, even in the dark, he didn’t have to see it because he could feel side of the mattress was being weighed by another - the same like earlier- presence other than him and he whimpered quietly, horrified of what was happening. The sound of the creaking spring wasn’t helping him to feel calm at all.

Closer.

“..Kouyou..” An unfamiliar voice chanted his name, the exact moment he felt the gentle brush of fingers through his shoulder-length locks, and when he felt them slide across his bare skin, the touch was icy cold.

‘This isn’t happening...this isn’t happening..’

“..You pretty thing...”

And then it occurred to him,this must be the creature he had seen at the building, and the one who was following him.

The honey-blonde broke into tears as he rolled over onto his side, unable to escape as he felt two hands suddenly grip his arms when he tried to climb off the bed and run towards the door.

“Oh my God!” He yelled, trying to kick at whoever was pinning him down. Through his blurred vision from the spilled tears and the lack of light, he still couldn’t see anyone! Yet the force around his arms was strong, making him feel torn between which was real and which was a fantasy of his mind. “Who are you--” He gasped as something was clutching at his throat, mercilessly slamming him hard against the head board of the bed. And when his throat was freed, Kouyou gagged and he was panicking as he felt some hands begin touching him everywhere, wildly, against his will and his waist was straddled.

This was insane.

“Please let me go-!”

Was he going to be raped soon? By this...invisible being?

All he could do was wake himself up from this nightmare.

If it really was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ORZ

It was the sun rays that managed to slip in between the blinds that woke Kouyou up from his slumber as their heat and brightness ran across his closed eyelids. He stirred, but he made no further action of bringing himself out of the bed and merely pulled both of his legs close to his chest while his hands gently fisting a small pillow in his arms. In the back of his mind he knew it was week end so no classes for today.

However, it was the mild pain from his lower region that caused Kouyou to reluctantly open his tired eyes, the side of his face still burying in a larger pillow. “Mmm...” With a murmur rose from his chest, he turned around to lay flat on his back, when he noticed some scars and marks on his arm as he lifted it to place it over his eyes.

“What the hell?” He pushed himself into a sitting position, no longer feeling beat up. Because there was so much more important thing he needed to care about right now. “No way...” His eyes widened as the vision of the fresh faint purple and slightly red patterns on his skin registered his mind, and apparently that wasn’t only on his arm, but on his other body parts as well.

And damn was he actually naked. Well, half naked though. He still had his shirt on, which was slightly torn at the slits and the collar, but it was his pants that had disappeared from sight.

“Holy shit.” This totally freaked him out and he had to envelop himself in a blanket, as if trying to cover himself from…something. Anything. Thankfully no one was there, of course. Because he was the only one living in the huge apartment.

But what about the marks on his body? What was that supposed to mean?

Groaning, Kouyou held his head in his hands as memories from last night came invading his mind, unrolling everything and it was surprisingly ...a vivid scene. The unknown creature, which was definitely not a human being, on top of him and him with his moans and cries as he was slammed countless times, but he knew he was actually enjoying it. The sex.

At least he wasn’t being raped, since he wasn’t forced to... do it and because after a few attempts of fighting against the creature, it finally went gentle on him, causing Kouyou to stop panicking and screaming for his dear life, but he was still shaking though with crystal-clear tears rolling down his cheeks.

“..Don’t worry, Kouyou…” His velvety bass voice reached Kouyou’s ears, developing some sort of ...weird and sensational heat spread through him. And all sorts of feelings were immediately diminished as the burning lust began to take him over; Kouyou slowly melted as the dark creature caressed his cheek in the gentlest touch, and this time it was warm and deliciously odd causing his own hand to disobey him and join its awaiting invisible partner, placing it upon another. “...I’ll be gentle...”

‘No.’ His heart somewhat ached strangely for this unknown creature for reasons he himself couldn’t understand.

This creature was definitely asking him to have a sex, the two of them.

This was wrong. Very wrong.

“..I...-” He was silenced with a tender kiss upon his lips - for what he thought it was because he still couldn’t see whoever was the stranger- and it must have known Kouyou was about to protest. Feeling surprised, he couldn’t move for a few seconds, then when the truth of the situation finally sank in he just tilted his head to side as he responded to the kiss, feeling the creature’s hand that was caressing his cheek earlier push his bangs backwards, and he felt himself blush as the feeling of the same invisible force around his ankles, the rears of his thighs and around his waist made him feel like he was being lovingly cuddled, unlike before when he was forcefully straddled. It was like it cared a lot about him.

 

When the dark being broke the kiss, it was right at that moment, Kouyou could see some faint features begin making out the other, a pair of smooth silver whirlpools staring back down at him, holding his gaze firmly, and it was soon revealed the creature actually had a pair of feathery wings protruding his spine; they were so long and large in size that could embrace both beings, and like the owner, they were dark, darker than him to be honest, in contrast to the fresh and soft blonde locks that were begging for fingers to fist within them. It was a…male, a good-looking male to be exact. And he was wearing a black mask that covered the upper half of his face leaving only the part around his eyes, and blending in the flawless porcelain skin his soft lips stood out with a shade of pink.

Beautiful sounded the right way to define him.

But not a human.

A demon.

“What the fuck...” He breathed, eyes closed as lines appeared between his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe he had let himself fall for a demon. But he was craving for more, he couldn’t deny that. The sex was beyond amazing that no other mortals - that included his past lovers - could make him feel like that. But his demon lover seemed to be nowhere near. That made him feel no other than devastated, his heart crushed at the thoughts of not being able to see him again began eating at him. Somehow, Kouyou realized he had formed some sort of connection with the demon, and he was helplessly attracted to him. The demon, being invisible as an advantage before he finally showed himself, could of just raped Kouyou if he wanted to, but he chose to refuse doing so and instead he had rather used his time just to make sure Kouyou finally gave in to him.

Rather than mourning for the absence of the other, he decided to take a morning shower. And after five minutes – that felt like forever - of a few grunts while limping on his way to the bathroom, he finally managed to reach the sink, his hands shaking as they held onto the edge to prevent himself from collapsing. When he lifted his head to look in the mirror, a blush crept across the crests of his cheeks as he saw the reflection of love bites on his neck, and they were of **deep** purple, with some definite spots of fangs puncturing through his pale skin. His lips were slightly bruised.

He got out of the bathroom an hour later, feeling exhausted than usual, well it could be because he hadn’t taken his breakfast yet… As he towel-dried his hair when he sat himself on the edge of the bed, an idea suddenly struck him, well not really an idea but it was more to some sort of a thing he should be doing. He had to do a research about demons, or read some articles related to them on the internet at the very least.

“I just want to see you again...” He whispered and when he realized how painfully odd that sounded, tears already brimming in his eyes.

God, he must have gone crazy already.

xxxxx

“….What am I doing honestly….”

Kouyou was now standing close to the same building he had his lunch yesterday, and as a few students of his class passed by, he had to make up some excuses for them as they asked him as to why he was in the campus when it was his day off by saying that he needed to take some documents he had forgotten to bring back home with him. He smiled as he waved at them when they left and made sure no one was there to see him entering the building—

Wait! He had fucking managed to head inside the building!

And now he was regretting his action because the interior of every room in the building was creepy as hell, cold even. But he couldn’t leave yet, he didn’t want to, not until he met the demon.

“H-hello..?” Peeking his head in, he asked one of the dim-lit rooms--he thought it didn’t matter whatever room it was as long as the demon could hear him, and had to quickly cover his eyes with his hands, just in case…just in case some jumpscare would freak him out. But after a few minutes, with only silence answered him and there was nothing unusual about the room happened or something…anything! He peeked through his slowly parting fingers, which made him feel disappointed, and when he dropped his hands it could be seen his face was contorted with pain. He shook, almost unable to take control of the tears welling up in his eyes.

He was aware how dangerous it was being attracted to this one being. But he couldn’t help it.

“Well, fancy meeting you...” He sighed heavily, turned around to head for the door when it suddenly banged shut in his face.

Locked.

‘Shit…’then he dashed for the windows and was expecting for them to be like the door, but they didn’t, as soon as he saw the demon, his demon, gradually exposing himself from – in- the shadow, the wings were lifted slightly high as they detached themselves from their dark companion.

But he didn’t look happy.

Kouyou nervously smiled, but there was no doubt he was feeling relieved, more than anything. The longing to see him again made warm tears well up in his eyes behind the thick-framed glasses he was wearing.“H-hey—“

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The demon growled, silver eyes flashing with anger.

….Well that sounded way too different from those soft voices last night. And it was as if it never happened! The demon made it sound like that! Poor Kouyou being the only one cherishing last night’s event.

And he also noticed the room was getting darker, when it was almost noon and the sun still hanging high above outside.

“I…” When the demon turned around to dismiss him, Kouyou made a bold and unthinkable move to close their distance. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Leave.” He retreated into the shadow, his voice going stronger and firmer, “this is not a place for you,” and turned away, his dark enormous wings being the only ones to face Kouyou were now slowly joining the darkness back.

The mortal opened his mouth as his face twisted in pain, eyes falling to the ground to process what the demon had said. Well, at least he had met him like he had wanted, right? And at least he knew whenever he wanted to see him again, this building would be the place. If the demon let him to ever trespass this place next time.

But his body was unwilling to listen to him as his arms went around the demon’s shoulders, surprising the other in process, “What- the—“ and Kouyou hid his face in the back of the blonde head, feeling embarrassed with his another unthinkable action as he turned bright red, mentally cursing himself several times.

This wasn’t his usual self! Taking actions without thinking twice! Having an intellectual mind with a ph.D didn’t help in this in the slightest…

“A-are you _fucking_ crazy?!” The demon yelled, trying to remove himself from the unexpected embrace as he moved about, a few dark feathers floating in the air as the wings flapped. But he couldn’t seem to be able to bring himself to push Kouyou away, which was a good sign to the smiling - shy - male behind him.

“I missed you...” His fingers clenched at the black jacket around the demon’s chest part, his aching heart thumping crazily against his rib cage that he swore the demon could feel it.

“You know who I am.” Yes, Kouyou did. This demon is an incubus, feeding on humans’ life energy through sexual intercourse, which explained as to why he was feeling exhausted this morning and he must have fallen asleep right after they were done last night. “I was only using you.”

Kouyou flinched at the sting of the last few words, but still he kept his arms locked around the other. “I missed you.”

Silence.

Then there came the voice he had first recognized. “ _Kouyou…_ ”

It was intriguing that this demon knew his name.

“Yes?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I know and I'm sorry but I've been busy working on my gifts for Kai's birthday ( a fanfic and a fanart ) <3

 

Kouyou watched as the white steam from his warm mug of green tea danced lazily on the surface then, slowly disintegrated and disappeared into the thin cold air. His eyes had been constantly following uselessly it since the moment the beverage was placed before him, not minding if—

 

“Kouyou. Don’t space out, honey. Drink it while it’s still warm.” His mother shook her head as she passed by him.

 

His forehead hit the surface of the table which almost knocked over the mug, followed by a discouraged sigh.

 

“Sorry.” He murmured low, but it was only his hands that moved towards the mug and wrapped themselves around it, just to take in the warmth to heat up his cold, broken heart and bring it back to _life_.

 

Damn…this is all because of _you._

 

“Kouyou!”

 

“Yes! Yes! I’ll drink it now!”

 

xxxxx

 

_“Lust.”_

 

Kouyou refused to believe that.

 

“No—“ He was _so_ close to tears now.

 

“Yes.” The demon reached out and began peeling off Kouyou’s feeble locking arms around his figure, walking away from sight. “If you’re going to say that you fell in love with me, then go ahead. But I assure that is just **lust**.” He didn’t even turn to cast a glance at Kouyou, his voice was kept cold, and it could probably become even colder if those silver orbs fell upon him.

 

“Even I can intensify,” the demon continued since Kouyou was at loss for words, “the _lust_ you have for me building inside you **now**...” The mortal could hear the smirk in his voice, and it was scaring the hell out of him as he felt the heat and the rush of hot blood accelerating in his veins, while at the exact time feeling devastated at being beaten by the demon in the verbal fight. “...at anytime I want. I can even make you beg on your knees to have sex with me and there’s no mistaking I’m capable of doing so because that’s one of what I can do in order to get what I want.”

 

Kouyou didn’t doubt.

 

“But I am in no condition to suck more life energy from you for now.”

 

For now.

 

For… _now._

 

“So how…do you know my name?” So off the current topic, and might be a fool’s question, but that one had been bugging him for so long (Wait, hadn’t it been like a few minutes ago?). He just wanted to be distracted from the confusing and helpless feelings – and _lustful_ desires – he was holding for the demon.

 

But the dark creature didn’t seem interested in answering it.

 

“Okay,” he let out a pained laugh, dragging his heavy feet towards the door, which seemed more than willing enough to lead him out. “I—uh, see you next time…?” Kouyou gave a small broken smile to the now silent, empty room.

 

Dark even.

 

But unlike before, he no longer feared of the place.

 

And unlike other people, that meant he could pay a visit next time.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

The green tea tasted awful to his tongue than usual. Still, he had to finish it all. He sighed for the hundredth time of the day, this totally didn’t improve his mood especially when his mother was cutting a narrow look towards him while folding some clothes.

 

“You look so bored.”

 

“Well, I am.”

 

“Why don’t you go out and join some people of around your age and do stuff you like?” His mother sounded tired, because it was the same thing she’d been repeating for years already whenever she saw her son being unproductive like that.

 

“Nawh…” Kouyou turned his face sideways, after letting fall of his head on the table again. “Too lazy to even move.” Which explained why he doesn’t actually have a lot of friends, while other people spend their weekends or holidays at bars or amusement parks with their dates, Kouyou always and merely prefers to stay at his parents’ house and do literally nothing but watch shows on the television, water the plants in his mother’s garden, help her with the laundry and such. And being a genius since he was a child whereby he only befriended with any sources of knowledge ( books especially, and teachers ) only made him more unavailable for others to be close to him. “I’m already happy with my life.”

 

‘My pitiful life……….’

 

“Seriously, Kouyou. Why don’t you tell me about your boyfriend?” Kouyou’s ears suddenly perked up at that. “And why didn’t you bring him here!” His eyes instantly went wide twice their normal size. “And also as to why did you keep a secret from us all this time about it hmmm?”

 

“Haaa….?”

 

“Don’t ‘haa….?’ me! I saw your boyfriend!” Kouyou blinked a few times. “On the night when you made a video phone call to me before! Remember?”

 

‘Oh.

 

That.’

 

“T-hat’s not my boyfriend…” He was being painfully honest. And this time he couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face from his mother, and she saw that, even his voice was evident.

 

“Oh.” Her face softened slightly. “Well, a pity. He seemed such a handsome guy.”

 

‘Yes, he is handsome. Don’t make me start on it please.’ His heart was tearing up.

 

“Then you better start searching for one.”

 

Kouyou frowned as his lips flattened into a thin line, disliking the idea. His mother always made things like that sound so simple and easy when in reality it wasn’t.

 

“If you don’t then I’ll do it for you.”

 

That sounded even harder.

 

“No, mom. Please, just …” Kouyou waved his hand dismissively. “...no. I’m not ready for that.” In fact, he wasn’t sure when he would be. It never occurred for him wanting to be in a relationship with anyone else.

 

………except with _his_ demon.

 

Who had been pushing him away so many times.

 

“Look, Kouyou. I’m not getting any younger. Your father is the same.” He felt his bangs being gently pushed backwards and his mother’s voice was lowered, and it wretched his already weak heart as the same loving gesture brought him back to the night, the demon doing it to him. “You’re already in your thirties, a grown up. And so I think it’s a perfect time for you to search for a permanent partner. Be it a female or a male.”

 

‘What about a **demon**?

 

I don’t think my mind could ever take him off itself.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Honey.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

The equally hushed voice continued. “Kouyou is _not_ being himself…” Although the wariness was obvious in his wife’s tone, Kouyou’s father failed to see what was actually wrong about his son. When he was about to open his mouth to question her, she immediately continued and stressed the next part, “I think he’s _sad_ about something.”

 

The way his wife worried about their son…it was as if the boy –man— was still a teenager. But since he was – always- tired to argue, he gave in and let his wife win anyway.

 

“Well…,” he trailed off to look past his newspaper at Kouyou who was now doing nothing but absentmindedly playing some games on his PS4 in the living room this time, shutting himself out from the world and people –parents –around him. “...I’m sure he can get over it like _an adult_ he is. He’s old already.”

 

“I don’t think so. The kid hasn’t been like that for so long already. And besides,” the already lowered voice was dropped down one octave, making her sound barely audible,“….he must have forgotten to cover those…” using her finger, she pointed in Kouyou’s way, “ _hickeys_ on his neck—“ which he had absolutely forgotten to cover them.

 

“—Ah.”

 

“Mmm. But I don’t know, they seem _pale_.”

 

“Love problems?”

 

“Seems like it.” That made her sigh, crossing her arms as she sank in the couch. “We should marry him off with someone.” There his wife went _again_. “At least that would make him occupied, has something to do, something _better_ other than **that**.”

 

“I _heard_ you.” Kouyou spoke, startling his mother. His voice was soft with a hint of pain, bottom lip was caught between his teeth. But he wasn’t looking at them, finding the screen far more interesting to stare at. “And I’m okay. I just need to …fix some stuff.” Or _fix_ himself.

 

“Do you...” His mother tried, she was still concerned about her only son anyway. “..do you want to talk about it?”

 

‘They would think I’m weirder than usual for sure.’

 

He merely shook his head, unable to have the desire to utter another word.

 

***

 

Back in the university, resuming his day as a lecturer, he was trying so hard not to show how weak he was on the inside, though the effort wasn’t well paid off. His students could tell something was off about their sensei and it made them worry, part of the attention was focused on him instead of the lesson. Sometimes Kouyou just stared off at nothing in particular, his response towards whatever things happening around was too slow even a student had to repeat his question not three, but four times in order to bring him back to reality, and find his marker pen lying down on the floor.

 

The all gentle smiling lecturer that they knew was absent today.

 

All because of _one_ being.

 

Later that noon, Kouyou was convinced in order to fix this, he needed to ease the _ache_. And there was no other way but to see and meet the demon again. To hell if he wanted to say it was merely lust and crap that drawn him altogether, _he just didn’t care anymore_.

 

He slipped into the building for the second time, going unnoticed by other people.

 

“Oii!” Using both hands to amplify his voice, the young lecturer yelled. By now he looked a bit disoriented, the look on his face was obvious even though he’d put on his nice clothes and did his hair great and even some make up to conceal the bags underneath his eyes –and the faint marks on his neck.

 

 But still they weren’t enough.

 

“Demon! I—“ He felt his lips went dry, he wasn’t sure if that kind of label sounded appropriate to be used…. But he didn’t know his name anyway. So to hell with that! “Get out! I-I’m _Kouyou!_ The one whom you had—” He stopped abruptly once he heard a door bang loud in his ears, shocking him from head to toe and the honey-blonde softly squeaked under his uneven breaths. “…Sorry.” He was surprised to see the said door didn’t even collapse or something from the great effort earlier.

 

Kouyou had bitterly expected the demon wouldn’t verbally answer him anyway, knowing just how much the other didn’t want to see him coming back here. But then he felt something snake around his ankle, caressing the sides… the familiar warmth filled his chest, his eyes widening in disbelief. The mortal smiled in delight at the greeting, opening his mouth as he looked around for a sign –any _other_ sign of the approaching, invisible demon that he’d _loved_.

 

Suddenly everything just seemed so strangely silent against its own will.

 

And as Kouyou realized about this; it made his bones and muscles and breath all lock up.

 

His vision was suddenly filled with startling starless night and his whole front body was crushed immediately against the door shocked and hurt Kouyou altogether. He gasped sharply, trying to pull himself away, but failed completely and it suddenly dawned upon him that this was all of the blonde demon’s actions.

 

It seemed like the dark creature was actually enraged.

 

Kouyou noticed his glasses had broken, almost splitting in half with one of the lenses had shattered entirely into some the tiny pieces that had cut through the pale skin of his eyelids. In his utter confusion and fear, he twisted his himself to break free and felt his hair was being pulled roughly from behind, and he knew the action was meant to bang his head into the wooden structure mercilessly, highly likely more than once.

 

He quickly shook his head madly as he screamed, causing the wrecked glasses to slip off his face and smash onto the floor. His hot teary sight was now full of distorted images; still no distinct features of the silver-eyed demon. Through his another fight, he suddenly cried in pain, doubling over as he held his bleeding hand once the invisible force released himself and his knees groaned once they connected with the hard floor, inflicting another agonizing pain. He’d accidentally cut his own right wrist against the rusty door handle…it hurt so much, every cell screaming for it to be healed immediately, for a relief and it seemed like it had slashed right at the where the pulse was located. And each strained pump from his heart sent the warm, dark red liquid gushing all the way down like a stream, staining the floor.

 

Or rather, as absurd as it would sound; _decorating_ the floor.

 

Kouyou thought it was just a trick of his mind, eyes betraying him, but they weren’t. Even in the blurry sight, the throbbing from his severely injured hand, didn’t stop him from noticing his own blood was dragged into forming…some kinds of bright, red-colored words and symbols he didn’t think he’d want to know, and they seemed deadly enough to steal all of his attention. Right in front of him, he saw as two bare feet with naturally black-painted toe nails slowly taking shapes all the way up a built covered body and to his beautiful night wings…

 

The demon gave an unreadable, soft smile, tilting his head slowly as he continued staring down at the helpless human.

 

_“I’m sorry, but I need it.”_

 

Kouyou’s teary face twisted at the pain that was gnawing his strength, his demon had hurt him…not in an affectionate way, no, it was way too far and this certainly almost made him laugh bitterly, _so much for falling in love with such thing!_

He had been used. And he was being used again. By the same creature.

 

_“Sleep.”_

 

Letting the pain consume him whole, his honey-blonde head swung downward first, bringing along his body to crash instantly onto the surface.

 

 Cold and hard.

 

***

 

The first Kouyou noticed when he woke up was his barely heard, almost lifeless breaths slipping out from his lips, and that’s when he knew he was still _alive_.

 

He suddenly cringed, coming to a full awake.

 

The pain was still present.

 

How long had he stayed unconscious? And since there was a lack of lights from outside filling in between the slits of his weak eyes, he figured it must have been a few hours since then…? He didn’t know, and as he tried not to think too much of it, his world was suddenly narrowed to the feeling of lips and teeth against his bleeding wrist.

 

Kouyou cracked open his dry pale lips while staring down at the demon but his voice found no strength to come out, and at this terrible feeling it made silent tears roll down his cold cheeks.

 

What was the demon doing to him?

 

Why did he have to hurt him?

 

But how the soft feeling of lips against his aching skin made him think twice. And he was more confused than ever as he felt the demon’s tongue suddenly caress against it, and it was heartbreakingly gentle, returning an odd …yet comfortable warmth to Kouyou’s poor, almost dead heart.

 

The demon moved away from his wrist, bringing his face close to Kouyou’s until they were sharing one breath, and even in this exhausted state, he could see the faint red of his own blood on those pretty lips being licked off by a slow motion of tongue.  

 

_“Kouyou.”_

 

At the lovely call of his name, he suddenly yearned for a kiss so bad that it hurt, but he couldn’t say it but the demon still sensed this so to Kouyou’s surprise, the blonde leaned in to connect their lips together, strong arms snaking around his waist lovingly and Kouyou hadn’t noticed he was leaning against a wall until then and it must have been the blonde’s deed. Oh, he wasn’t that evil it seemed. _All the more reason to **love** him._

 

_“I’m free now. Because of you.”_

 

“What…?” _How?_

 

“I was actually bound to this place, your blood was what I needed; to key unseal it. I summoned by a female student, so, _so_ long ago.” The blonde lifted him off the floor, trying to be gentle as possible and paying more attention to the injured limbs. “For no other reason but to have sex with her.” His soft silver eyes fell on Kouyou’s curious face. “To sum it up, she practiced some occult stuffs. But one day,” with the honey-blonde in his arms, he started heading out of the room and leaving it; the only place that he’d despised all along, the place that wasn’t his in the beginning. “She had stopped coming, and I was left here.”

 

But how did he manage to follow Kouyou all the way to his apartment and have sex with him?

 

“You saw me before, right? We saw each other at the same time.” Which was a hell for Kouyou because it freaked him out, _he_ freaked him out. “In my condition of being tied to this place, it was the only way I could _mark_ you, _follow_ you and _fuck_ you.”

 

“Oh.” Kouyou blushed, his pale skin seemingly coming to life thinking about that hottest night. “How did ..you ..know my name?”

 

That made the demon’s lovely smile curve along those lips. “You’re new here, but that didn’t stop me from noticing you. I heard the students calling your name so many times that I could even learn…memorise it.” He suddenly fell silent, before lifting his silver gaze back at the already blushing honey-blonde. “In my whole immortal life, I’d …actually never been this _attached_ to a human before, and it’s you, _Kouyou_.” He spoke the next words with an intense guilt, voice going low and strained. “And I’m sorry for hurting you earlier. I couldn’t stand it, I was so angry with you that you still came here even after I told you not to. I let the raging side of me let loose—And, w-when I saw your blood I just—“

 

“Shh, shh…” Kouyou covered the demon’s mouth with one hand, curving a tired smile. “I’m fine, _love_.” Anything for this demon. “I should apologize though, so I’m sorry.” He moved the same hand away and used it to gently caress the side of the demon’s face, right under the falling mass of fresh blonde bangs, over the black mask he was wearing on. Smiling, he then proceeded to touch every wonderful feature no mortals could outmatch, his hand trembled at the lack of strength and he had to force it to be retracted. Feeling the cold air caressing his cheeks since they were soaring high in the striking and dark starry night, he turned slightly and pressed his body against the demon’s warm one, hands clutching gently at the fine black fabric while closing his eyes, a smile permanent on his lips.

 

***

 

It was warm and comfortable, all the more reason to stay in the bed all day long and remain lazy.

 

Wait, Kouyou couldn’t do that! He had classes!

 

“Shit!” He almost jumped from the mattress, heart beating wildly and senses awakening as he ran around to head for the bathroom.

 

“It’s your day off.”

 

Kouyou accidentally slipped and almost banged his face first into the door.

 

Whoa, what? Whose voice was that? _Wait, what?!_

 

Did he get drunk and have a one-night stand with a stranger last night or something?

 

“I’ve checked your schedule.” The same voice, and it seemed like it was coming closer from behind him and all Kouyou could ever do was stay at where he was standing while facing the glass bathroom door. “I’m not lying.” A pair of arms suddenly came around his waist, making goosebumps stand on his skin and he was suddenly being nuzzled lovingly, almost adorable-like. From the corner of his eyes, he saw as a male with a bleached blonde hair smiled at him as he pulled his head away a little.

 

“Are you..?” Kouyou trailed off. He couldn’t believe it; he couldn’t believe everything!

 

“My name is Akira.” A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple. But the longer the honey-blonde stared at him, those different features he’d ingrained in his brain and felt the night before ( was it really last night? ), had changed, but not drastically. His hair was shorter, almost had the same style though…silver pupils were replaced with dark chocolate ones, his nails were clean, pinkish.

 

The black mask was gone, but switched with a freaking ridiculous … _noseband?_ If he could call it that?

 

 “This is my _human_ form.”

 

With a noseband?! Would it be so rude for Kouyou to laugh at it…..but he did find it interesting though, _umh._

 

“Wait, you said your name is…?” He hadn’t heard very clearly, too shocked to even remember.

 

“My name is Akira.” The blonde didn’t seem to mind to repeat it. And also didn’t mind to say the next words. “And I’m _your_ Incubus.”

 

Kouyou felt as the ground tilted underneath his feet, only to find himself being carried by Akira in his arms afterwards with his heart warming laughter, the first he’d heard from him and there were certainly more to be looked forward to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/S: It’s ended? NOOOOOO it hasn’t! I’m really sorry for the late update x______x I had to rewrite about 70% of this chapter. I also would like to apologize for any mistakes, lack of some pieces of crap… >_>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip ~ :D

Akira had been staring at the reflection of himself for quite a long time already until he made a small move, tucking the blonde and slightly spiky strands behind his ears with both hands as he tried to make himself look fairly decent and friendly enough. And still handsome in Kouyou’s sight.

 

Well he had always been anyway.

 

Every single _fucking_ day. _Damn._

 

“Akira,” Kouyou’s soft and clear voice drew his attention from the mirror and the incubus smiled once he caught the sight of the honey-blonde standing at the door way. “Are you ready?”

 

“I guess so.” Uncertainty written across Akira’s face and he dropped his gaze and looked back into the mirror, watching as the reflection of his hands smoothed down the red button up shirt as if it was wrinkled when it wasn’t. “Do I really have to go, Kouyou?”

 

“Well, I’m not going without you.” Kouyou pouted a little after he let out a long sigh, staring down at his one foot that was rubbing against the white marble floor. “And I’m not going to leave you here alone.”

 

“Well, you told me that _a lot_ before…” And each time he’d asked the honey-blonde the same question, he’d had always just received the exact answer.

 

“…Then I _shouldn’t_ have repeated that.” When Akira stared at him in silent, lost at words and still looked hesitant, Kouyou realized he must have accidentally sounded too sharp and hurried to say the next words, “You have _me_ , sweetheart. Don’t worry, and I understand you’re not familiar with other people yet...but I’ll help you in any way possible, hmm? Isn’t that’s what I’ve been doing for you this whole time?” And it was no doubt so true.   

 

Akira’s uncertain expression gradually dissolved to that of content one, a small smile gently tugging on his peach-colored lips and he nodded his head both in understanding and agreement. He really trusted Kouyou to be true to his words, and so far, his human lover had always tried his best to help him – from how to playing games on the play station to having his own phone and going to the supermarket and buying groceries along with Kouyou like a happy married couple - all the while living with the honey-blonde since two months ago.

 

And Akira would have always _rewarded_ him with a mind-shattering sex in the end.

 

“Good!” Kouyou laughed a little, dashing towards the blonde and dragging him out of the room to head for the living room at where the honey blonde had placed their bags. “We can’t let them wait, can we?” He took one of the bags by the straps and turned to look at the blonde with a pretty grin.

 

Akira smiled and nodded his head like a good kid, suddenly leaning in to brush his lips against Kouyou’s own.

 

“I just want to make you _happy_.”

 

The honey-blonde fluttered his eyes, red dusting the crests of his cheeks, half-aware of the straps of his bags that began sliding off his shoulder as he watched the fascinating soft silver returning to Akira’s pupils, making his body tremble warmly in betrayal. “I-Y-You always _do_ …”   

 

Almost an hour later they had to apologize for being _so_ late.

_Fuck you very much, Akira._

 

***

  

The occasional soft chatters happening between Kouyou’s students who were sitting in the seats in front of and behind them filled the calm and cool atmosphere inside the train as they shared chuckles and laughs to keep themselves from feeling too bored. Akira simply threw his gaze out of the window and watched as the scene before him continuously unrolled, revealing more and more for the incubus to learn. Some places they’d travelled in the train were merely vast and endless outstretched green paddy fields, while others were packed with houses and white and dull buildings, decent people walking down the paved streets and vehicles moving about.

 

The blonde turned slightly to look at Kouyou as his honey-blonde head fell softly against the blonde’s shoulder, still sleeping. And he had been after a few minutes of getting into the train and settling himself in his seat, perhaps too tired after letting Akira feed on him earlier way back in the apartment.

 

 Akira lifted his hand to carefully draw in some honey blonde locks and cover the fresh hickeys marked on the pale skin with them even though Kouyou already had the scarf wrapping loosely around his neck functioning for the same purpose. Akira couldn’t stop himself from smiling naughtily then as he thought back just how Kouyou had scolded him and ranted about needing that dark wrap so bad and why did _it_ have to happen at that time.

 

His thumb gently touched and caressed the smooth flawless skin of Kouyou’s cheek, his index finger pushing the bridge of the latter’s thick-framed glasses and the blonde almost proceeded to capture those slightly parted and tempting bow-shaped lips when he suddenly heard a soft click from the other side.

 

And also a few chuckles and squeals in his way.

 

Akira blinked and watched as the female students’ heads disappeared behind the seats in front of them, whispering somewhat audibly to each other without a shame like “hngg…is he really sensei’s boyfriend?” and “he’s so cute! And mysterious too!” and even “both of them are so adorable together!”

 

And Akira still stayed frozen in his position, listening awkwardly to the bouncy conversation and not knowing how he should properly react to it…but he really did feel embarrassed, even more so when he started noticing other students- _females_ especially- who just seemed like they didn’t have anything else to do other than watching him and Kouyou with knowing expression on their faces.

 

Kouyou suddenly stirred from his sleep – and fuck yes, ugh, _finally_ he did – and Akira was quick to focus his attention back to him when his lover murmured something quietly as he tried to rub off the sleepiness from his eyes. “Mmm…What time is it now?” 

 

“It’s umh,” Akira cleared his throat and stuffed his hand into his jeans pocket before taking out his phone, unlocking it with a few taps of his thumb across the screen and reading the digital clock displayed soon after. “It’s almost two in the afternoon.”

 

“Oh.” Kouyou yawned and used the back of his hand to press to his parting mouth. “I’d been asleep for almost two hours.”

 

“Well you needed it, Kouyou.”

 

Kouyou narrowed his eyes at Akira who instantly threw his gaze at everywhere but his lover, pretending to be busy just so he wasn’t directly facing Kouyou’s death glare. “Yeah, I _really_ did.” The honey-blonde fixed the scarf around his neck, trying to be careful with it and smiling at his students once he noticed them looking at him.   

 

“We’re happy to have sensei here in this field trip.” One of them giggled.

 

“I’m happy too.” Kouyou gave a soft smile and nodded enthusiastically. “It’s my first time ever as a lecturer.” And to drag _his_ incubus along with him would totally make this trip a memorable one.

 

Akira watched as Kouyou continued talking with his students until ten minutes later, the honey-blonde finally ended their conversation and leaned his back against his seat, closing his eyes and sighing softly as he smiled. Having a nice chat which left him a bit tired in the end was always worth it.

 

“You should bring your parents along too, Kouyou.”

 

“Hmm?” The honey-blonde blinked open his eyes before creasing his eyebrows altogether. _“Why?”_ His parents really could be a pain in the ass sometimes, his mother _especially._ So he didn’t see why he should be doing that…

 

Seeing Kouyou’s reaction, Akira was now a bit hesitant to go on but he did anyway. “Because they’re fun? They can keep us ...well, _you_ entertained?”

 

Really, Akira thought they were? But why did Akira say the last part like… _that?_

 

“Uhm…well, they can be….” Kouyou scratched the back of his ear slightly, still frowning a bit. Darting his eyes to Akira, he sighed and dropped his voice to a whisper. “But remember the last time we met them? I don’t think they’d want to meet you again, I mean, maybe for only like, several months? We had pretty much _scared_ them that day…do you know what I mean?”

 

***

 

Akira slowly placed down the game controller as he heard the faint sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. Kouyou must have started cooking something for lunch and it drew the blonde incubus all the way from the living room to just watch the honey-blonde working, and he always liked doing that. _Sometimes_ he sat himself on a stool at the kitchen counter, smiling like a child waiting patiently for his mother to serve him his food.

 

“What are you cooking, Kouyou?”

 

 _Other times_ he just came around and hugged Kouyou from behind, tucking the honey-blonde’s shoulder under his chin gently. And that’s exactly what he was doing now.

 

“Just some fried chicken.” Kouyou laughed a little, feeling a bit ticklish as the blonde strands caressed the side of his face.

 

Akira hummed as he smiled and nodded, one finger twirling the back red tied ties of the flower printed, cotton apron Kouyou was wearing, and it looked so nice on him, making him look even more beautiful, more attractive. The way the front of the apron curved along the frame behind it and how the middle bound perfectly to the delicious slim waist with the ribbon-like strips of cloth, made Akira’s lips quietly kick up at the corner the longer he stared, that he gave them a gentle little tug afterwards, causing the honey-blonde’s breath catch in his tight throat in response to the faint pressure around his waist. Suddenly highly aware of the demon’s silent yet noticeable intention, Kouyou forced himself to clear his throat, voice a bit trembling as he tried to control it.

 

“Not now, Akira. And not _here.”_ Kouyou swallowed and somehow felt a bit suffocated at the one strap of the apron around his neck now, as if it was pressed into his skin more and more as seconds ticked by.

 

To Kouyou’s dismay, the red ties were slowly loosened from the knot, warm rigid hands pressing against his lower back and slightly pushing his shirt upwards to graze along the prickling skin underneath it. He could hear Akira give a questioning, innocent-like hum in his ear then which only resulted in turning his skin flush with color of lust.

 

“I’m cooking some food here…”

 

Well fuck that. Kouyou _was_ practically Akira’s food anyway.

 

“ _Akira_ …” Kouyou stated rather weakly, mind already half-filled with hot and dirty images and obscene squelching sounds of their deep heated joined bodies and loud and harsh moist breaths tearing from their mouths from every sex they had had before occurring in every little corner of their apartment.

 

The honey-blonde managed to turn off the stove in time before he finally allowed himself to be dragged away – no use of trying to fight the blonde _anyway_ \- and kissed hotly by those lush, addictive lips that set his own instantly on fire, the burning heat spreading through his skin within a split second that left him panting and sweating and dampening his now suffocating clothes.

 

Gasping for air after the kiss, Kouyou enclosed his arms around Akira’s neck as he arched his chest against the other’s head, clutching his legs tight around the perfectly strong waist once his back attached to the wall behind him. Akira swiftly bucked his hips forward to keep Kouyou in that position, wringing a strained groan from those parting lips as the force was pounded into and between his inner thighs.

 

The bottom end of the apron was then shoved upwards until it reached his waist by a slide of Akira’s hands, along with the knee-length shirt and _oh_ , he didn’t wear anything inside it seemed, just for the blonde, waiting to be fucked for almost entirety of the day and refusing to have so much time to be wasted on undressing.

 

With a feral groan, Akira began grinding his hard denim-covered cock against Kouyou’s flush heated groin, his aching own length being rubbed right against the underside by Akira’s clothed abs as it was pressed to the dip of his own stomach, eliciting high-pitched moans from the back of his throat as his head slid up and down against the hard surface of the wall.

 

Both of them caught a sound buzzing in the hot air, but they were too drowned with the electrifying pleasure binding to one another to even give a damn about the current tiny distraction.

 

\--

 

“Maybe he’s out?” Kouyou’s dad asked as he watched his wife ring the doorbell nonstop with questioning and old tired eyes. “Honey, you’ve been _abusing_ that thing since ten minutes ago.”

 

“But he told me today is his day off and would likely stay in his apartment.” His mother sighed and pouted, but kept on attacking the doorbell again and again.

 

\--

 

“Calm down.” Akira gave a low chuckle after he released and eased Kouyou down to the floor, who was clinging to him desperately with arms draping along his shoulders and legs shaking that he could hardly balance himself if not for Akira to support him. “I can’t fuck you without removing my pants, can I?” Kouyou only whined in response, contorted pleading face burying into Akira’s clothed shoulder as he panted, warmly moistening the fabric as he fisted it with his curled hand.

 

\--

 

Kouyou’s dad folded his arms after he placed two plastic bags down next to his feet. “So?”

 

“He’s not even picking up his phone.” His wife sighed exasperatedly after she pulled the phone away from her ear.

 

“Hmm…” And ultimately, Kouyou’s dad just wanted to head back home.

 

“I’m worried now. I have a feeling Kouyou is in there –“ She was stopped short once she heard an ear-splitting scream from inside and widened her eyes towards her husband’s before they quickly dashed towards the wooden door and banged on it quite harshly and repeatedly with their knuckles.

 

“Kouyou?! ARE YOU OKAY HONEY?!”

 

“Maybe he suddenly slipped and fell onto the floor or something?”

 

Kouyou’s mother knocked the door even more. “This is why I had been stressing him out to give me the other key to his apartment!”

 

Both Kouyou and Akira went still for a second once they heard those panicked voices, the former’s face of a shocked one while the latter’s had curiosity written on it, head tilted to the side as he blinked once.

 

Shit, why did they have to be here?!

 

“A-Akira, just—fuck me faster, harder. _Finish me!_ Quick!”

 

Akira focused his attention back on Kouyou, looking a bit concerned. “Are you sure—”

 

“Pleaseeeeee” Kouyou tipped his head back against the wall and groaned in desperation, and he did it _too_ loud, totally having himself momentarily forgot to stay quiet.

 

Kouyou’s father looked to his wife with a pale face. “He just said…”

 

“OhmyGod somebody—honey— please help my son! Our son!! I think someone is in there other than him!!”

 

“A r-r-r-r-rapist?!”

 

His wife’s face fell, shaking her head frantically in denial. “No, no…Please not, I really hope it’s NOT THAT! KOUYOU!!”

 

Akira snorted and almost laughed hearing the loud conversation from outside of the front door, thinking they were _hilarious_ to him in some way but he couldn’t ram his thick working cock any longer inside Kouyou’s hot sizzling and clenching muscles which were greedily sucking him in again and again because they still had to answer the door.

 

“Ughhh… _damn,_ Kouyou _._ Where’s that spot again— _unghhh_.” The blonde shifted slightly and plunged all of his way back in one powerful rock of his hips, causing Kouyou to writhe and turn into a screaming mess that instant, his hand slipped and scrambled down to accidentally push a few empty steel pots away and they immediately met the tiled kitchen floor with a loud crashing sound.

 

Kouyou’s mother’s shoulders twitched at the ‘horrific’ and ‘devastatingly’ sickening noises and she buried her teary face into her husband’s shoulder, sobbing. “OhmyGod my baby is _fighting_ with all of his might…”

 

And for once in what felt like an eternity Kouyou’s dad decided to not be helpless anymore, that he needed to be the man and how he was one then he shouted to the front door. “I’m going to fucking break this damn thing if you—whoever the fuck you are, don’t stop your—“

 

The wooden structure suddenly clicked open then, and _Akira_ slowly emerged from behind it and smiled at the sight of Kouyou’s parents, _oh_ , so this was how they looked like.

 

Both of the elders stood frozen in shock.

 

Unbothered by their flabbergasted expression, Akira extended his hand in Kouyou’s dad’s way, still with his soft smile. “Hello, I’m Aki—“

 

“FUCKING RAPIST WITH A STUPID BAND AROUND HIS NOSE!” It was Kouyou’s dad who dared to make the first move and hit the blonde’s head hard by using his wife’s bag – the first thing he could grab instead of using his own hand to beat the hell out of Akira….

 

Shrieking from behind the door, Kouyou rushed to come out almost instantly and stop his dad by clutching at his wrists. “Dad! I’m okay! I’m okay! He’s my boyfriend!”

 

“Your—what?” Kouyou’s mother couldn’t stop staring at his own son in disbelief and shock. Her mouth flapping open many times before she could say her next shaky words. “B-but—you never told us!”

 

“There was no right time!”

 

“And now it is??”

 

“I—“ Kouyou wanted to proceed, but lost his words in some unknown place once he realized his mother’s dreading gaze was now on the red apron – _which was **hers** actually by the way_ — partly covered with raw and fresh milky cum.

 

“……Understood.”

 

***

 

“I think I like them.” Akira said truthfully, smiling and looking back at Kouyou who was gaping at him.

 

Well _umh,_ if only his parents liked Akira back…. They had headed back to their home after they shoving the plastic bags full of foods and gifts into both Akira and Kouyou’s arms and left with still shocked expressions.

 

“I think we’ve arrived, Kouyou?” The blonde inquired once he took notice of the decreasing speed of the train and looked out the window to watch as the train station slowly came into his view.

 

“We really have.” Kouyou turned to look at where Akira was looking, sharing the same striking vast view of the green hills behind the closely arranged houses.

 

“Come on, we should get going now.” Kouyou stood up, took Akira’s callused hand and smiled gently at him as the blonde did the same before they got their bags and headed out of the train to gather with the head of the trip group. Squeezing Akira’s hand ever so gently, Kouyou attentively listened to the leader of their group giving the necessary information about interesting places they would be visiting the next day.

 

In return, Akira squeezed his hand back, _lovingly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might publish the 2nd part on the 1st Jan 2016! Stay tuned! <3 And thanks a lot for reading this :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year

They had checked into the resort after a fifteen minute walk from the train station. Akira and Kouyou having one room to themselves while the students ( 3 people per room ) had their own. The place was overall nice, it held a rich traditional value to it, not too fancy and luxurious and it was just the perfect place to whoever sought for tranquillity to spend their holidays.

 

The best thing about Akira and Kouyou’s room was, after walking through the door and there, right across from them, through the sliding glass doors they could see how they overlooked a calm stream of river linked to a lush green garden and the hills they’d been seeing from far earlier, and they looked even bigger and clearer, with trees mounting high and the faint chirpings of birds, considering how close the distance between them now.

 

“I wonder if the source of the river is coming right from those hills?” Kouyou asked as he continued watching the running water continuously paving its long way right into the sea, the sound it made fill his mind with peace, gradually relaxing himself as moments passed by. 

 

Akira took a few quiet steps before embracing Kouyou from behind to nuzzle him. And the honey-blonde closed his eyes to allow himself bask in the affection – not the usual, lust-filled; it was this simple, this easily to be obtained _warmth_ \- he was receiving as he hummed, placing his delicate hands over Akira’s folded arms right across his stomach. The gesture was indeed making Kouyou feel appreciated and loved in every way.

 

But did it _really_ carry the _love?_

 

Kouyou had made himself clear he was in love with the incubus before, but he had never, and hadn’t been able to _bring_ himself, his _I love you_ for Akira to hear right from his lips. The courage just wasn’t there, it just couldn’t be found _yet._

 

And where should he find _it_?

 

And what about Akira himself? He had told Kouyou that night he had never been this close with any other human being before him. So obviously that must have _meant_ something, right?

 

_Right?_

 

“Maybe.” Kouyou jumped a little in utter shock, a bit startled and it surprised Akira as the other whirled himself to look at him in the eye with his seeking gaze, cheeks slightly pinked, pulse quickening.

 

“M-maybe what?”

 

_Say it, say it, say it—_

 

“Maybe it really does come from the hills?” Akira’s eyes tore themselves away from Kouyou’s for a second to look at the river. “The river?” He smiled.

_Say… it…_

 

“Oh,” Kouyou tried not to look _too_ disappointed as he quickly nodded his head and returned to his former position, his back pressing against Akira’s warm front, in contrast to the heat of his cheeks that was abruptly dropping low, the earlier wild heart shrinking and falling deep in his chest, and Kouyou tried to convince himself he shouldn’t – _really shouldn’t_ – expect too high in— 

 

In _this_ relationship.

 

…In the _incubus._

 

***

 

 

 

They dined later that evening at the restaurant adjoining the resort where reservations had been made, and all of them gathered and ate food and drank beers together, chatting about places they would be visiting tomorrow, laughing at shared jokes, making out in the corners...

 

Akira didn’t even seem interested to do any of those ( well he’d done eating anyway ). Except… _well_ , except for the last one. Only if Kouyou would stop conversing with his students. But it didn’t seem like it was going to happen any sooner which left Akira feeling lonely all the while sitting right next to him.

 

 _Why_ had he agreed to do this in the first place again?

 

Well, if it still wasn’t crystal clear enough, he _wanted_ to make Kouyou happy.

 

And Akira had always been doing just that. Each time whenever Kouyou returned from teaching at the university, all exhaustion and stress would be left out of the apartment once he took the first step of entering it and caught the sight of Akira either playing games or reading –the blonde’s thick academic books – on the couch and the soft smile welcoming him home saying “Okaeri.”

 

And Kouyou had never felt like he was so at home until Akira had started staying with him since that day onwards.       

  

“Did you know there’s actually a waterfall in one of those hills?” One of the male students said, earning half of the people’s attention to himself once voices slowly reduced to no sound.

 

“Ehhh, are you serious? That’s awesome!”

 

“Yeah, I talked to some staff here. From what they said it’s not that big, but not too small either.”

 

“So you’re going there?”

 

“Nah, I’m just going to the beach. Besides, I don’t want to be eaten by some monsters living there, there might be ones.” Some of them laughed, smacking the one who was speaking on the head hard. “Or demons!”

 

If only they realized there was one among them, who was _listening_ silently with his slightly raised eyebrows. And Kouyou noticed that, flicking a quick wary glance at Akira.

 

“Demons are evilll!” The other male with red hair – who was drunk by now –slammed a fist on the table to draw more attention, making some disgusting yet hilarious slobbering sounds as he pinched his nose quite with a ridiculous voice. “ _We eat yer soulsss. One izzz nevah eeeenuffff. We’re greeedehh_.”

 

“ _And uglehhhh_.” They cackled before bursting into ear-splitting laughter. They even had to hold onto each other’s shoulders to support themselves.

 

Kouyou looked back to Akira and grabbed his –surprisingly cold—hand, smiling apologetically for his students’ behaviour and giving a look “I know it’s not a true”

 

But this time Akira didn’t smile _back._

 

And Kouyou’s gentle grip on Akira’s hand faltered a bit as he saw _that,_ the smile on his now shocked parting bow-shaped lips went missing.

 

“I’m going to return to our room.”

 

“Umh,” Akira was already standing up and Kouyou wasn’t going to stay here any longer by letting the blonde go to their room alone. “Akira—“ The honey-blonde quickly apologized to his curious students – except for the ones who were oblivious and still drunk enough— and followed the blonde from behind, who was already a few steps ahead.

 

“Akira.” Kouyou took a hold of the blonde’s arm, stopping him from going forward after running to his side with an apologetic look, gasping a bit. “What’s wrong? Bored? I’m sorry for—“ 

 

“Not that.” The demon shook his head, and it seemed like he was trying so bad to keep himself from not spilling the truth.

 

“Then?” Kouyou bit his lip, he suddenly had a _bad_ feeling now and he didn’t like it one bit so he went for the usual assumption. “Are you hungry? Let’s head to our room like you said then—“

 

“Not that too.” Akira shook his head, a bit weakly this time and his face scrunched up a little as he looked away, refusing to look at Kouyou in the eye.

 

Kouyou was far too concerned to even let his frustrated side take over him and demand Akira to tell him, anything, just _anything._ “I’m right _here_ , hm?”

 

Akira finally turned his head to look at Kouyou, wearing a guilty look before dropping his gaze without a word and the honey-blonde squeezed his arm gently.

 

“Let’s go to the waterfall...” Kouyou whispered. Well, at least there was something he could do with Akira. “I wanna see it with you.”

 

***

 

“How long until we reach it?” Kouyou moaned next to Akira’s head, arms wrapping loosely around the blonde’s neck and his own legs around the other’s waist. Almost halfway through the journey of hiking the hill, the honey-blonde had already started feeling exhausted and so, the incubus offered to give him a piggyback ride.

 

Though Kouyou had honestly been looking forward to Akira to be in his true demon form so then they could arrive at the waterfall in no time after flying over or through the trees in just for a few moments.

 

But this was _okay_ and Kouyou liked it anyway. It was pretty sweet, warm and ... _loving._

 

“I guess we’re almost there.”

 

But Kouyou couldn’t see Akira’s expression in this position…what happened earlier just now was still bothering him and he just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

They had been following and walking along the stream, using the only source of lights from Kouyou’s phone and the soft white rays from the crescent moon up in the dark sky.

 

“Kouyou?” Akira suddenly asked, catching the honey-blonde’s full attention that instant and he was relieved Akira did that.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What was your impression about …creatures like me before this?”

 

“Hmm…I didn’t believe in anything related to you guys at all. So, I just, uh, usually would wave off any related topic …”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm, really.”

 

“I’m not that evil and ugly right?”

 

“Not at all!” Shocked, Kouyou instantly shook his head – because, hell, come on, this demon was way good-looking than the ones his students had been talking about— then nuzzled Akira, his heart going all warm and all of his worries dissolving away. He stayed like that for some comfortable silence, even Akira didn’t seem to mind at all, until Kouyou lifted his head once his ear caught the soft distinct sound of rushing water ahead of them, and that’s when he immediately saw the waterfall!

 

“Oh my, it’s …so beautiful.” When was the last time he had been to one? When he was a kid with his family perhaps? “It’s so _beautiful_ , Akira!” He laughed excitedly, jumping a little.

 

“Are _you_ happy?”

 

“Yes! Of course I am!” 

 

“Good to know that then.” Even Kouyou could tell Akira was smiling _now_ from his voice. The honey-blonde was eased to his feet once they were a few paces away from the brim of the water before he enthusiastically dragged Akira along with him, laughing in pure delight and satisfaction. Kouyou had really changed since two months ago; from his behaviour to the way his speaking, him always gaining some kind of confidence and being bold, talkative even, all because of no other than Akira himself.

 

Because Akira was his strength, the only one person who had always been there for him, had made him happy, had made him whole, had made who he was now.

 

And Kouyou _loved_ him.

 

“Holy—“ Kouyou rushed back to the dry land bare footed, literally shivering. “OhmyGod the water is freezing!” He hugged himself while standing next to his shoes, rubbing his own clothed arms and teeth slightly chattering. He should have known better not to do that in the first place… “Akira! Don’t go there!”

 

“Hmm?” Akira turned his head at the call, grinning. Gosh, the blonde was already soaked to the waist, he didn’t even bother to remove his clothes and it seemed like the cold running water didn’t even give a single effect to him as much as it did to Kouyou. Well, uhh demon anyway…

 

“You’re leaving me alone here…” Kouyou pouted slightly, kicking a dark brown dirty soil away with his foot. “I wanna get in the water too…”

 

“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Akira laughed slightly, clearly amused and Kouyou was charmed for a moment, he hadn’t heard the blonde laughing like that for a while. The next second he felt two warm hands holding his own freezing and trembling ones as the blonde appeared right before him, startling Kouyou right on the spot for a moment before he was dragged back into the water by his hand.

 

“Aish…don’t scare me like that again.”

 

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Akira murmured quietly, voice soft, and looked at Kouyou over his shoulder, stopping in his pace with the water circling right underneath his knees. And Kouyou suddenly could feel the blush filling in his cheeks at the piercing _silver_ gaze, despite the chilly water gnawing his skin to the bones, despite the cold wind. Time however seemed so still for them. “ _Let me make it up to you_.”

 

A long and deep kiss, then it was rush of shedding clothes and shared breaths and tongues and teeth.

 

Through it all _, still,_ there was something off.

 

***

 

“It’s still a bit cold,” Kouyou whimpered quietly and snuggled up to Akira, who was by now in his transformed true form, arms hugging the slightly flushed half-naked honey-blonde in his arms, close to his chest, his human lover’s head tucked under his chin, attempting to provide as much of warmth as possible just to make Kouyou comfortable.

 

They remained like that for some long precious moments; laying down next to each other, legs a bit tangled, Kouyou’s coat draping loosely over his lean figure and covering only the necessary parts. He had his delicate hands curled in Akira’s black front jacket and eyes closed, looking like sleeping fragile child. They could hear the occasional rustlings from the cool breeze shaking and waving the branches of the trees above them, so close to the nature, how calming it was.

 

“I’ve been thinking...”

 

“Hmm?” Kouyou opened his eyes and leaned back a bit to take a look at Akira’s face and when he did, he could grasp a view of the silver moonlight bathing along the fresh and longer bangs, his flawless skin that wasn’t covered by the black night mask, his apparent soft shade of pink lips, making him look like he was glowing.

 

“About my _feelings_ for you.” Halfway through Akira’s statement, Kouyou already had widened his eyes and swallowed, his pulse instantly speeding up, grip tightening in the jacket, urging and urging silently for Akira to talk about them.

 

Because Kouyou was ready. Had always been. Had always been waiting.

 

_Please._

 

But when the incubus noticed all of these, he looked as if he regretted voicing that out and he refused to continue. Kouyou frowned slightly, feeling the disappointment clenching his heart and making it harder for him to breathe by now.

 

 _“I love you, Akira.”_ Kouyou’s voice cracked quite heartbreakingly. Why did he have to _confess_ in such situation? Induced by the fact the demon didn’t want to talk more to him. Yes, of course, he’d noticed all along Akira had changed.

 

But why he didn’t know.

 

 _“I love you.”_ Kouyou broke into tears now as he watched how frozen Akira was looking at him now with heart-rending silver eyes, unable to speak even a single strangled word. He must have looked so pathetic to Akira. “Please tell me you love me _too_.”

 

“Kouyou…” Akira’s face twisted, the same one like when they were still in the resort.

 

“Please!” The honey-blonde buried his face in Akira’s chest as he sobbed, his whole body shaking. “We’ve had sex so many times, we’ve done a lot of other things, we’ve shared numerous of treasured memories together…And I’m happy being with you. Aren’t you happy?”

 

“I am.” Kouyou felt Akira shift a bit, dreading to know what the demon would be saying next. “But Kouyou...life isn’t about happiness. It’s about reality.  Once you can control the reality, then you can go for others. And the reality is in this relationship, I’m an immortal being, and you’re not. You have an ephemeral life. So you can’t control it, we both can’t and don’t have a control on this.” Akira could hear Kouyou wail into his chest, body trembling even more as sobbing sounds escaped his shaking lips. “I’ve also thought I’ve fed too much from you, in my own greed…”

 

Akira was leaving him. He was still going to leave him.

 

After the whole chase, after all this time.

 

“You’ll eventually _go_ first. And I don’t think I’d be able to handle the truth when someday you…” Akira fell silent once Kouyou tore himself away, stood on his feet and with his shaking hands he began putting on his clothes, all the while having his back turned to the demon, still crying, his shoulders quaking.  

 

He didn’t want to hear this, really, not _this._

 

“I had never thought of, or even seen the _fear_ that would follow after, about the consequences...but love truly blinds us, and …if only I could have my way, I’d really love to change them…” Akira stood a few steps behind Kouyou, not making a move to approach and sooth him. Make him happy. “But I can’t.”

 

“So do you… love me? Do you?” Kouyou just wanted to hear those three words.

 

Akira finally chocked a sob. “Yes.”

 

But he still didn’t say them…

 

And probably would never ever do that.

 

“Okay, _fine.”_ Chuckling in a quiet, bitter tone, Kouyou smiled through the hopeless tears and turned his head to look at Akira, biting his tear-soaked trembling lip once before he took a deep breath then—

 

\--then broke himself with his words, his forced agonizing declaration to end everything with the blonde, _literally_ _every shredded bits of it_. Watching as Akira, no longer _his incubus_ , left and disappeared before his sight, into the cold dark of where he should have been, away from Kouyou.

 

_Away from and for the rest of his evanescent life._

 

Just as simple and hard as like that.

 

In the end Kouyou willed himself to make a step. And the step changed to a simple and trembling heavy walk to running to slipping to stumbling and to falling, hard, _so hard and deep_ , that every excruciating pain was biting into his senses with no mercy, bones snapping as something sharp penetrated through his shoulder and severely injured limbs, a _wounded_ heart as well, _him screaming, screaming and screaming—_

_Akira!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time, sorry about this =w="

 

{ That time, if I hadn’t met you, this fog that blocks my eyes would have disappeared.

Even though that time, if I didn’t know the light, I would be able to love. }

 

||

_“.. **Kouyou**..” An unfamiliar voice chanted his name, the exact moment he felt the gentle brush of fingers through his shoulder-length locks, and when he felt them slide across his bare skin, the touch was icy cold. _

 

||

 

_“ **I missed you**...” His fingers clenched at the black jacket around the demon’s chest part, his aching heart thumping crazily against his rib cage that he swore the demon could feel it. _

_“You know who I am.” Yes, Kouyou did. This demon is an incubus, feeding on humans’ life energy through sexual intercourse, which explained as to why he was feeling exhausted this morning and he must have fallen asleep right after they were done last night. “I was only **using** you.” _

_Kouyou flinched at the sting of the last few words, but still he kept his arms locked around the other. **“I missed you.”** _

 

||

**_“Lust.”_ **

_Kouyou refused to believe that._

_“No—“ He was so close to tears now._

_“Yes.” The demon reached out and began peeling off Kouyou’s feeble locking arms around his figure, walking away from sight. “If you’re going to say that you fell in love with me, then go ahead. But I assure that is just **lust**.” He didn’t even turn to cast a glance at Kouyou, his voice was kept cold, and it could probably become even colder if those silver orbs fell upon him._

 

||

 

_The demon gave an unreadable, soft smile, tilting his head slowly as he continued staring down at the helpless human._

**_“I’m sorry, but I need it.”_ **

_Kouyou’s teary face twisted at the pain that was gnawing his strength, his demon had hurt him…not in an affectionate way, no, it was way too far and this certainly almost made him laugh bitterly, **so much for falling in love with such thing!**_

_He had been used. And he was being used **again**. By the same creature._

****

**_“Sleep.”_ **

||

 

_“I just want to make you **happy**.”_

 

||

 

_No longer **his incubus—**_

 

“Akira!!”

 

Burning cries.

 

“Mnhh Akira—“

 

Choked sobs.

 

“Please, please…! Akira…”

 

Constricted whimpers.

 

Helpless hand reached out, trembling in the air that grasped nothing but a disappointing empty space, wanting for it to be held within and pulled from the other side, out of this shredded agonizing dream, but he knew it was impossible.

 

_Not this time._

 

Or forever.

 

_Please._

_Don’t let me drown._

_Don’t leave me—_

“Kouyou!” A loud snagged gasp, red swollen soaked eyes gaping at the source of the faint voice he knew was familiar and shutting close back as the directed bright white lights scalded them with no mercy.

 

“Oh God, he’s awake!”

 

His head was throbbing like hell with the noises coming from everywhere, moving up shaking thin hands to press against his ears but the colored tubes bound his movement to a— _Stop! Stop it already, just stop—_

 

“Doctor! Doctor!”

 

The sudden loud bang of a closed door flinched Kouyou in his bed, tears coming down to stain his slightly hollowed pale cheeks even more as he screamed the only name he could remember that belonged to no one in the room.

 

And then he suddenly limped in the bed, voice vanishing when he felt no more strength could hold him, _no more,_ and he fell unconscious, but before that, a few uttered words reached him to carve a flicker of mark for his mind to recall in the future.

 

“ _It’s been almost a year....”_

**

 

Rain, it was raining outside. Plain cold rain, gradually building its pace to hit against the transparent windows Kouyou was serving himself with such a dim sight. He slightly parted his mouth when he noticed from the corner of his eyes a spoon filled food was being held close, and he made a tiny approving sound once the taste occupied his senses, drawing his attention from the windows to his mother and smiling gently once their eyes met.

 

“You heard what the doctor said, right?”

 

Kouyou nodded, lifting his gaze back to watch the pelting droplets of rain against the window and softening his gaze as seconds passed by. “I can go home tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t wait.” His father said from the other side of the room, tugging the honey-blonde’s lips into a smile.

 

“Me too, also can’t wait to get back to work, that is, if the university still wants me back. I really miss my students…I wonder how they’re doing now.” He chuckled a bit, touching the white fabric of the covers wrapping his lower half and feeling how his long hair being pulled backwards by two gentle wrinkled hands and combed to a smooth looking style.

 

“They left a lot of gifts,” his mother slanted her body a bit to the side just so she could meet her son’s gaze directly, a mischievous smile on her curved lips. “I think some of them had a crush on you.”

 

“Please,” Kouyou snorted and laughed a bit with a frown, shaking his head at how his mother never changed herself even though he had fallen into a comatose state for almost a year, surely it must have affected both of his parents in other way. But it almost seemed like it had… never happened. He should be grateful though, grateful to be back.

 

It was a nice feeling.

 

And he was _fine_ , would always be from now on.

 

Even without _him._

 

**

 

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

 

Kouyou surfed the internet through his phone (a new one, his dad had bought it for him), all the while feeling quite lost since he had been losing contact with the rest of the world for several months, and all the new news and issues and updated photos of other people were making him feel both happy and empty.

 

Thud

Thud.

Thud.

 

**Empty.**

 

 

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

 

The lights along the corridor outside suddenly failed to function, emphasizing the bright surrounding in the room and this was still oblivious to Kouyou until his eyes froze on the screen, blinking at the way the new device suddenly didn’t seem to work when it had been just fine—

 

_Wait._

 

Slowly lowering the phone onto his lap, Kouyou tried to hold his breath by the time he forcefully directed his attention to his sleeping parents on the couch, heart plummeting when he learned he was the only one noticing this.

 

_“Kouyou…”_

_No!_

_No! This wasn’t real!_

 

The sliding door was slowly and gently being pushed to the side; black painted nails tightening along the length of the structure, and the pale contrasting skin coming into view, the rest covered by dark fabric the now hardly breathing Kouyou could still remember every little details he had once placed his touch, tugging at it and twisting it with all his sheer strength as he writhed underneath him.

_How could you leave me?_

 

“Kouyou, I’m here to take you,” lifting his hand and reaching out towards him, Akira gave a small smile Kouyou wished if only he could return was a hard slap, pent up punches, but he couldn’t do any of it, and instead he broke into tears that weighed upon all of his summoned strength.

 

“I thought I lost you A-kira…”

 

_Please take me with you._

 

And Akira held Kouyou _lovingly_ in his arms.

 

The door and walls and windows unexpectedly crashed, sending every destroyed fragments flying in all directions, hitting and shattering a few others more, the quaking atmosphere darkening as the sinister demon’s lips stretched wider, knowing well enough Kouyou would have fallen for him again anyway.

 

But any of this wasn’t _real._

 

Because as Kouyou woke up to the morning rays and faint coffee scented air, he dropped his head back to his pillow with a crumpled face, nestling the side of it against the soft yet not so comforting texture, as he tried to contain a threatening sob, tried to calm down his upset broken heart, the hammering beat inside his rib cage was making it harder for him to hide the haunting sadness from his parents.

 

Same dream. All over again.

 

***

 

Pushing one finger against the bridge of his glasses, Kouyou watched as the young people filled in the available seats before him with arms crossed, one hand clenching and unclenching a marker pen with slight nervousness, eyes glancing up at the mounted wall clock and down at his wrist watch for the time. Ah, well, approximately five more minutes. God, he was overreacting. Was it clearly written on his face though? Damn, he really hope it wasn’t.

 

“Welcome back, sensei!”

 

Of course it hadn’t been easy to return to this university. He had to start all over again, had to go through interviews and do some homework he had long left behind. But good thing he was still the same genius guy, so he had managed to cover _everything_ in just a short time, or else he would have been defeated already by time.

 

Kouyou smiled as he held his chin, perching his ass against the edge of the desk and waiting for the noises to calm down before he cleared his throat, unfolding his arms and _no,_ he wasn’t going to start his first lecture yet.

 

“What do you guys think, about a human, falling in love with a demon?” When he saw the looks of bafflement shown on the youngers' faces, he dropped his gaze for a moment, lips still curling a smile. "I have a story to tell you."

***

 

 

 

 

A flicker of rebellious force, a thousand times increased pain.

 

Finger tips dug into the cursed chains, inviting more mind-splintering agony wrecking his whole limbs, twisting inside his stomach to raise bile that stung his throat and chocking a heavy mess of splatter of black blood from his shuddering, split mouth. He didn’t have a bit of strength to support himself up, only the chains and ropes that wrapped around his body and face that could hold him, although they were digging into his flesh painfully, but such pain didn’t receive his heed anymore.

 

How long had he been here?

 

_For too long._

 

How long had he been weak?

 

_For too long._

_“I told you to never again come here and wait for him to wake up._

_Now you will pay for your own damn stubbornness.”_

_“I love him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Diaura's Narakuno Hana lyrics (first two lines of this chapter) and I'm hungry and sleepy =w="  
> Anyway, I used some little parts of the previous chapters (if you guys still remember >w>)


	8. Chapter 8

 

“What?” Kouyou smothered a soft laugh, the amused looks written across his parents’ faces kept playing with the developing impatience inside him, and he shifted a bit in the cushioned seat he was sitting on, a display of his inability to pay attention to something or anything more worthy, if there ever was in this place.

 

In the least attempt to seek for one with a little effort, he stilled his spine and let his soft gaze wander over every little familiar features through his glasses, the simple yet elegant and sophisticated furniture gave a sense of tranquillity, the combination of colors blending in so well left him in thoughts, but they were already half exciting and interesting as what his own hair was offering.

 

“Okay, you can take a look,” the smiling man in charge finally said, to Kouyou’s relief and eagerness, flicked the thin comb and steel scissors with trained skills and placed them gently on the tray within his reach with a proper gesture the honey blond could regard as. His chair was swivelled, the plastic cape covering his body was taken off.

 

The reflection in the mirror stole a sharp breathy gasp from him and stunned the young male into silence. They all waited him out, one or two beats, until it was broken by the stylist’s voice.

 

“Like it?” For certain, that didn’t require a verbal satisfying answer, as the slow, hesitant – or disbelieving – and testing motion of the customer’s hand on the neat cut of his hair was enough to him, and he nodded at the honey blond’s awaiting parents, the mother broke into joyful laughter.

 

Kouyou had to say it. “I seriously love this haircut.” It came out as a faint huff, accompanied by the smiling full lips. “I guess it was really a good idea about this little makeover.”

 

“I told you,” his mother’s voice reached his ears as she approached from behind, rubbing his shoulders and running her hands over the  black fabric, silky under her touch and spoke of masculinity. She was the one who had proudly made the great choice for her son. “The dean would be absolutely surprised by the time he sees you, his daughter would draw her eyes to—“

 

“My hair?” Kouyou delivered a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest and the broad shoulders came into more defined curves and edges, the dark material covering his lean arms tightening perfectly to show them off.

 

“And the rest. Look at yourself! You’re tall, handsome, _more_ handsome this time with this amazing haircut, thank you Ryu-chan,” his mother patted the tall and lean male on the arm (his real name was Ryuji) who returned with a pleased smile and a bow of his head at the compliment for his service.

 

“It was my pleasure. He needs to use the moisturizer I’ve placed in the bag, weekly honey, remember that.”

 

“Okay-“

 

“And everything about you.” His  mother didn’t waste her time to continue, glancing over at her husband who nodded in agreement quickly. “I think these should—“ Suddenly leaning over her son, her old wrinkly hand travelled over his shoulder to his collarbone, the other keeping Kouyou in place as he blinked in the mirror.

 

“I think we should get going now, can’t let those people wait.”

 

“A second,” his mother stressed without a glance, and her current action took Kouyou by surprise he had to exclaim it.

 

“Mom??”

 

“Okay, that should do it.” She moved away to stand in front of him, briefly scanning the young male’s appearance with her latest touch up on his darker colored fitting shirt. “You’ve to also look sexy for her.”

 

“Y…eah. Thanks,” Kouyou strained for a tiny laugh, brows wrinkling slightly as uncertainty laced his gaze and slim hand went to hold the gaping front of his dark crisp collar shirt, the sexy column of his throat was revealed, and all the first few inches down that exposed the little valley of porcelain chest, aching to cover it but he knew better not to do it.

 

To take a closer look of his image and convince himself because this was still un-fucking-believable, he made a move to rise and steer away from the chair, looking towards his not so overly, however nicely done of this physically better and improved version of Takashima Kouyou.

 

His hair was gleaming with health and shiny brown. The expert had cut the hair shorter and arranged the front to partly cover the left side of his face, there were no longer stray strands of hair, not a trace left of it. Of his old appearance. This brand new appealing look gave an edge to his chiselled jaw and mouth and long neck. The folds of his unbuttoned jacket followed the curves of his neck as they pressed together, the sleeves only ended past his elbows, leaving the pale skin bare, adorned with dark leather bracelets.

 

Admittedly, he didn’t want to do it, didn’t like what his mother had done, and what they’d agreed to before. He wasn’t _ready_ , had it not been for her and his past, he would’ve been able to say it aloud. An arranged marriage to the university’s dean’s only daughter was the deal he’d been silently groaning in despair after, and Kouyou’s family along with him were to meet hers after this at a hotel in the heart of Tokyo. It was going to be a private meeting.

 

To be someone else’s husband…huh? A new, soon-to-be-faced responsibility he wasn’t sure he’d be capable of accomplishing; to getting married would require so many preparations—time, place, money, mental and emotional were to be considered into upcoming use. And to build the long-term marriage afterwards, would be the hardest task for him he was absolutely sure of.

 

His mother had convinced him it was time, the _right_ time for him although he couldn’t see it, concerning his age – _fuck his age_ \- that was nearing thirty five and that would be next year, his well-earned monthly salary that could afford a wife and a new apartment for the both of them and the possible future children. And had also said, it was time to move on, that he was better off without Akira.

 

Kouyou remembered, how could he not? His parents had never liked Akira…something he couldn’t change, hadn’t been able to. The only knowledge they had of him the day after Kouyou had been admitted to the hospital was, Akira was a heartless bastard who’d been doing nothing but had taken advantage of him, fled and left him in broken pain,—or anything of sort they’d argued just to jerk Kouyou back to the violent, empty reality.

 

Even if it had worked, a bit, nothing could change the fact that Kouyou had still lived in those moments with Akira. Despite how short-lived they’d lasted.

 

Sometimes he wondered, how would his parents’ reaction be if they knew he’d been dating a creature that _wasn’t_ human?

 

He must’ve been standing there mutedly for too long because he felt the startling caress of a hand against his arm.

 

“Oh, uh, let’s go,” Kouyou hid the shadow of sadness in his gaze as he wore a convincing content smile that didn’t reach his eyes, turning around from the mirrors and grabbing the coat from his father to put it on.  

 

It was going to be a very long journey.

 

***

 

 _Apparently_ they should’ve taken a cab, _apparently,_ they were downright regretting for not going for that option in the first place and _apparently,_ they were a bit behind the schedule. Kouyou stifled a deep sigh, standing close to his parents who were sitting on the seats. The train was a mess of people at this hour (how could they fucking forget?), and to make it worse, his glasses had accidentally been knocked out from his face and smashed against the ground within a split shock filled second–even gotten stepped on once or twice by people’s feet- by a hurried, careless male high school student, had bumped into him from behind just before he got the chance to step into the train, hence the unexpected delay earlier.

 

“If only you brought along your contacts,” his mother sighed, noticing the uneasiness carving out her son’s facial features.

 

“I don’t have any,” Kouyou swallowed down the taste of disdain on his tongue and bit the inside of his cheek, not meeting her eyes as annoyance clouded his mind. He was in a very bad mood, words weren’t going to become useful if he continued speaking to her, would probably become ugly as well.

 

“Can you see us?” It was his father’s turn to speak now, waving a hand in the young professor’s way. 

 

“Well, yeah.” He gave a tiny nod after risking a painful glance at the moving hand, Kouyou clenched his hand around the ruined glasses in his jacket pocket, the shattered pieces biting into his skin. “Blurred, but I’m not blind though.”

 

“Well, hopefully you can make it through the whole date. Act like you never wore glasses, at least you put an effort.” His mother crossed her bony wrinkled fingers together, and Kouyou’s heart cleaved at the sight, even though he was still swelling with initial irritation. She really had high hopes on him, and it’d be a shame thing to turn everything down when she’d literally done anything she could do to gain what she deserved.

 

Kouyou stared out one of the windows, nothing interesting to admire, what he was going to do soon was likewise. Fingers loosened slowly around the prickling bits to free them, and he took out the glasses to check on the damage after shaking off the pieces. The dark thick frame was still in a considerable good condition, so he just needed to head out to replace new lenses once the private meeting ended.

 

Yes, he didn’t have the intention to think about what to talk and what to do when she met his soon supposed to be his wife, he only focused on how to end it quickly and leave the hell out of that place.

 

_“Akira, do you know where they are—?” Kouyou bellowed from the bathroom, voice pinched with worry and panic. He was going to be late for his classes, he’d be ten minutes late then if his glasses didn’t show up in any second from now! God, if only they could do that!_

_“Akira?” He stormed to the living room where Akira was so absorbedly playing a video game, startling him in the process and fingers raking the big cushions off the couch as he frantically conducted another search for his missing glasses. One of them hit the blond at the head without the honey blond’s consciousness._

_“Kou—“_

_“Oh my God, this is—“ Kouyou gave a vicious curse as his phone rang, using one hand to pick it up and answer the call, the other still sliding in and out the spaces of each couch. At this point, he really looked like he was about to lose his damn mind, messy hair needed to be combed back so it was returned to its former style, cheeks slightly flushed with fire of frustration and pupils dilating as he tried to focus to whatever or whoever was speaking from the other end._

_“…right there—? Kouyou, they’re just—”_

_“Hush, Akira, I’m—“ The taller male shrieked in shock, seeing a hand slip past his feet and into the underside of the sofa he was facing that he jumped, back hitting a chest and stumbling a little to lose his balance completely. And fall right on Akira with a groan._

_Who had his arms wrapped around him, Kouyou’s spinning head rested against the blond’s chest and his own hand still lifted in the air as it held around the empty space, where had his phone soared and landed he didn’t know, hadn’t registered the fallen thud against the floor just now when all he could see was the white painted ceiling with the lights above, and the glasses Akira was now holding right in front of his face._

_Kouyou blinked several time, heard Akira’s laugh and the rumble of his chest against the back of his head._

_“I think they got kicked off right after we—“_

_“Ohhhh yeah, right after we—yeah. Ha-ha,” the honey blond laughed nervously, he needn’t to be reminded! He cut Akira off once again as he tried to grab his glasses back, but the blond wasn’t giving them to him. “Hey!”_

_Instead, the mischievous incubus put them on his own face, holding Kouyou’s wrists with his grip to prevent the feeble assaults coming at him all the while he spent the time looking through the glasses at their surroundings._

_“Ngh- Akira! I don’t have much time to play!”_

_“It doesn’t look any different,” Akira suddenly said, Kouyou stilled before he took the chance to pull the glasses out of the other’s face, but was stopped midway once he felt a set of lips press tenderly against the top of his head, the tiny rustle of his hair threaded by the blond’s fingers._

_“I-I…of course it doesn’t to you! But it does to me!” Duh, Akira was a demon, his senses were all high and could be heightened whenever he wanted, for whatever purposes._

_“Give them back,” the honey blond held his upturned palm, lips pouting, though they wavered and cheeks heated up as Reita lifted himself up into a sitting position, head rested on his lap, and stared back into his eyes, so, so **deep** to reach the deepest hazel brown depth. _

_Kouyou was having a difficult time to breathe._

_How to do it properly? Should he count to ten until his breath was restored? Should he just…_

_“Please.”_

_“As you wish.”_

No, Kouyou shouldn’t have went along with his heart and mood earlier, and he was immediately pulled out of his trance by the second – was it?— flick of a thumb in his face, and his blinking eyes met with the young woman’s before him, who was frowning hard at him.

 

“Ah, uh,” Kouyou awkwardly smiled, it hurt his face because it had been tight with no emotions a few seconds earlier, and braced his arm against the table top, reaching out for a glass of untouched wine. “You have a nice smile.”

 

He attempted a laugh at his own bad, old-fashioned compliment, then without an intention, screwed up the moment even worse and the dean’s daughter’s navy blue sheath of a dress with the spilled red liquid.

 

He received a handkerchief aimed and hit his face roughly in return.

***

 

His ears were burning with his mother’s endless complaints for blowing up the once-in-a-life-chance. He was sure his father was just the same, he just deliberately turned deaf ears after years of practice. They were taking a cab this time, the traffic wasn’t jam packed, and if he could scream and punch the air with a fist, it’d be so damn obvious to his parents he was more than glad the meeting had ended quicker than he’d intended. Childish or not.

 

Exhausted from the whole things, Kouyou’s mother fell asleep in her seat, and it was him who carried her in his arms out of the cab and into their house as his father paid to the driver, then unlocked the front door of their house.

 

“The dean was understanding,” the older male said as he switched on the lights, not noticing a bit the façade Kouyou was displaying brilliantly across his face. He removed his sleeping mother’s shoes from her feet, brought her to the master bedroom and placed her on the bed carefully. “Don’t worry, there’s still so many other flowers. You’ll find one eventually.”

 

_No._

_I don’t want a flower._

“Good night, dad.” Kouyou nodded, smiling slightly before his lips stretched wider once the older man returned with his own smile.

 

“Good night, Kouyou.”

Ten minutes later, the haired male emerged from the bathroom with a partly damp towel rubbed against his wet hair, finding it a bit awkward to have a shorter hair like this, but he was going to get used to it, he liked it anyway.

 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, Kouyou laid down to rest his body after he threw the towel to hang on the nearby chair, rolling over onto his side just to catch a poor sight of his broken glasses.

 

Damn it, it hadn’t supposed to happen. And he would’ve been able to get the lenses replaced with new ones if not for his mother’s insistence to head back home right after the whole disaster. Huh, so he had to do it tomorrow then.

 

Despite how tired his body was and the pounding in his head, his mind was still filled with ….things that left him feeling restless, unable to even let his eyes close for a second.

 

Why were the memories of being with Akira coming now? It had been more than a year he’d left Kouyou.

 

Fresh, crystal clear. They all were. It felt like as if the whole one year and more hadn’t ever ensued, that he hadn’t went through a comatose state, that it’d only been yesterday he still had Akira.

 

 _Fuck_. Kouyou swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to block any escaping tears but it never worked, his breath hitched by the time they left the first few wet trails down his trembling cheeks. He couldn’t help it.

 

Lifting himself slightly, he reached one hand down to pull out a heavy box, undisturbed for months as the thick dust layered the top and sides. Some of his unused stuffs from his previous apartment were in there, including his old phone. His parents had taken care of moving his things to their house a month after he had been admitted to the hospital, and that was a long damn time ago.

 

He found the said device under a few of his notebooks, novels, no, not under several photos of him and Akira, he figured they had either been thrown away or burned into ashes by their parents. Not that he was going to …well, it’d be a useless thing to be so furious over things that had been long gone, irreversible…never going to return.

 

Akira hadn’t said those _three_ words.

He had _wasted_ the chance Kouyou had so desperately given to him.

Had waited—

Just to be disappointed.

 

The  phone showed a sign of life after half an hour of charging it, and Kouyou’s hands were shaking as he unlocked the familiar cracked screen, his breath was held by the time his thumb tapped on the gallery app to open it.

 

But what he’d so forgotten to do was; preparing himself for the heart wrenching pain he was causing. Oh lord, they were still there in his phone. The smiles they shared, their holding hands—

 

“A…ki…i..ra…” His fingertips quaked against the tear streaked screen as they traced it, unable to control his voice and the heart breaking sound falling past his wet lips.

 

He didn’t want to be anyone else’s, **ever**.

He wanted his incubus back.

He was going to search for him.

 

There had to be a way. _So many ways._

 

He was determined to do it.

Because Akira was the only one for him, no other reasons.

 

_First destination—old apartment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...............Hi ^^)/ 
> 
> OMG I finally updated after so SOOOO LONG, it's 4 am and I'm high on caffeine :DDD IT WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER OUT BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GAIN BACK MY REITUHA INCUBUS FEELSSSSSS
> 
> Hihi what do you think? Like it or nah? XDD CONFUSING? OH WELL lemme know what you think! Either here or just tweet me @miyazaki_satoru :> I can be reached there <3


End file.
